


STRAY

by Sophistsoft



Category: Dance Ville (Nigeria)
Genre: Accident, Fear, Gen, Lost - Freeform, Love, Stray, abandoned, unkind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophistsoft/pseuds/Sophistsoft
Summary: Kish wanted to see the human world, to know if humans were really as unkind as the other animals had said in the woods.





	STRAY

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, this is actually my first animal story, haven't tried this before so please read and drop me a comment.

STRAY  
Kish whistled softly as he padded down the road. He had not been keeping tag of the turns he had taken since he left the animal’s den in the woods. He had been so happy as it was his first time away from the woods and in the dreaded world of Humans. He howled happily chased his tail in circles until he got dizzy. “This world is so different from the den,” he said as he stood opposite the park that teemed with cackling children and their parents. Kish loved what he was seeing. He longed to belong to one of the few families playing about in the park. He saw a family with a little furry dog playing a game of Tag and wondered if he would be accepted by one of the families in the park. His eyes took in the different families assessing them one after the other until it settled on a family with a young boy far off from the crowd seated on a patch of grass. Kish gingerly approached the family, furry bodied and all. He walked up to the little boy and nudged him from behind with affection. He thought it was all he needed to get a family to like him but instead of a welcoming pat on the head, he got a shoe to his head, the second pair landed beside him a split second later missing him by a hair’s breadth. Turned out the little boy was allergic to dogs and Kish was oblivious of that fact.  
A scared Kish ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the road and as he ran, he remembered all what the others in the den had said about humans and their world, he realized the animal world is the safest place for him, and just as he was crossing over to take the next turn that could have led him home, he heard screeching tires that failed to come to a halt until he was lying unconscious in a pool of his own blood.  
Kish opened his eyes to a strange environment. He wondered if he was dead but then he heard lady’s voice say Oh thank the stars you are awake. I thought I killed you. The beautiful strange lady whose eyes were laden with emotion picked him up from what he thought was a cot and held Kish in tight hug. He yelped and she giggled and released him from the hug. “I’m sorry, I was just overwhelmed with the sadness of having hurt you cute little poor thing.” Kish loved her instantly but it seemed the other dogs he had noticed strutting about in the house didn’t like him. They would come to like him, he’ll make sure of that, he thought but he never got to because the next day the strange lady was nowhere to be found. Days after he was looking lean and abandoned, he had no choice but to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my first animal fic, hope you liked it.


End file.
